The Investigaytion
by DoubleoTrouble
Summary: Sam and Dean are asked to hunt down a ghost that's been wreaking havoc on an LGBTQ club. And somehow they've ended up posing as boyfriends. Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

"So what, we're dealing with a gay ghost?" Dean scoffed, looking over Sam's shoulder at the news article.

"More like an angry straight one," Sam sighed, "Seems there's this spirit hanging around this LGBTQ club in Toronto."

"Toronto? Seriously, are we going to have to go to fucking Canada?" Dean sat down on the bed incredulously.

"Well, Bobby sent it to us, but it's not like he can't get another hunter to handle it… but I mean we're not too far from the border now Dean," Sam closed his laptop and turned around on his chair, "We might as well take care of it."

Dean fell down onto his back, staring up at the motel ceiling, "Yeah, guess so. We'll head out in the morning."

Sam glanced at the time, not having realized it was so late, and moved to change into his pajamas in the washroom. Once he had done so he knocked on the door, and when Dean called back he was decent he stepped back into the motel room.

His brother was changed and in bed, so Sam moved towards his own bed.

"You know Dean, it's interesting why that ghost would act up now."

"What do you mean? If it's an angry straight, then they're probably pissed about the whole legalized gay marriage thing."

"No but, Dean, gay marriage has been legal in Canada for ten years," Sam flicked off the light and got into bed, "If it's in Toronto, why the hell's it getting angry now?"

"Dunno, Sammy," Came Dean's voice from the other side of the room, "But we can talk about it in the morning. G'night."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Dean." Sam replied before pulling up his covers. He stared into the darkness around him, and eventually he could hear Dean's breathing begin to slow. When he heard a very slight snore coming from the other side of the room he could be sure his brother was asleep.

Sam was trying to think of what their disguises would be when they went to that club. He guessed they could just say they were trans men and had already transitioned, but he was sure that Dean wouldn't want to pretend he had ever been a girl, and also, Sam himself seemed way too tall and muscular for the job.

Well, they could just say they were gay… hopefully people wouldn't assume gay for each other. Not that Sam would really mind but—no, what the hell was he thinking? He thought he'd gotten rid of those thoughts ages ago.

No, it was best if they just… just… Sam's mind had begun to drift, and before long he had fallen asleep.

He woke up to Dean's alarm, which was one of his favourite songs by AC/DC. Dean grumbled and reached over to turn off his phone, but nearly fell off the bed in doing so. When Sam turned around to face him, he saw him halfway on the bed.

"Morning Sammy."

"Yeah, hi. You want some help there?"

"Nope. I'm good." Dean struggled to pull himself back into his bed, the alarm still blaring. Sam chortled and got up, picking up Dean's phone and turning off the song.

"Ready to go to Canada?"

Dean replied sarcastically, "Yeah, it's gonna be a great time, don't'cha know, eh?"

Sam grinned back, and then began rifling through his bag for some suitable clothes. Dean sighed and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing the first thing he could find out of his bag and moving to change in the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Sam quickly took off his nightclothes and pulled on a plaid blue shirt and some jeans.

Dean knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm decent," Sam called back, gathering up his laptop and putting the rest of his things neatly into his bag, taking a few more looks around the motel to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Dean opened the door, and threw the rest of his things messily into his own bag and opened the front door, "Come on Sammy, let's get going to gay ol' Canada."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly, and walked over to the impala, waiting by the passenger door for Dean to unlock his precious baby. Dean took his time, and grinned at Sam as he twirled the keys around his finger.

 _Why does Dean always have to drive?_ Sam thought, irritated. But he waited:th patiently as Dean unlocked the car and the two of them got in, putting their bags in the backseat.

As Dean buckled his seat-belt he turned to Sam, "So what else do we know about this ghost? Well, other than they hate gays?"

"Well, apparently, their favourite way of killing victims… is strangling or choking them with pro-gay memorabilia."

"That's just cruel, man."

Sam scoffed, "Tell me about it." He reached over and turned on the music, which began to play throughout the car.

They then proceeded to drive north, into Canada. Sam still couldn't help but wonder what their disguise would be. He couldn't think of anything that would work. In the end he concluded that he and Dean would be a pair of gay friends. Just… friends.

They crossed the border, and immediately Dean began to get annoyed.

"The hell is a Tim Hortons?" Dean said as they passed by the fifth store they'd seen of it.

"Think it's a coffee shop," Sam replied absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I got that, but why are there _so goddamn many?"_

"Don't ask me, ask a Canadian."

At that Dean shut up, though every time they passed one of the stores, Sam swore he saw Dean's eye twitch. It was still quite a long ride before they reached Toronto, and by the time they did, both of them were completely sick of sitting in that car. It had been over eight hours of straight driving, with only a few bathroom breaks and breaks for lunch and an early dinner.

They'd stopped at a McDonalds, and Dean would not stop saying that the ones in the states were better. Sam hadn't been able to tell the difference.

They stopped at the first motel they could find and the two of them agreed to rest for the rest of the day, and tomorrow they'd check out that club.


	2. Chapter 2

Up until they went to sleep, the two of them were messing around with the TV. Neither of them wanted to talk about the hunt. They knew that however it went, it was going to be awkward for them at the LGBTQ club.

So, in the morning, they both got dressed with their usual routine, this time Sam in the bathroom. They left the motel and drove to the address that Bobby had given them.

They pulled up to a small house, and the two brothers exchanged a look. Sam wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the quaint little home they'd just parked across the road from looked nothing like what he'd pictured.

Several people, most of them wearing shirts that said, "Proud to be who I am, now and always" had begun to walk up to the front door, and were ushered in by a young woman. Dean eyed her as they walked over to the house, and Sam jabbed him in the side.

"You're supposed to be gay. And anyways, she probably likes chicks anyways."

"Great," Dean murmured, but then spoke up, "Wait, gay? Is that what we're posing as?"

"I guess so-" Sam was cut off when the woman at the door spoke.

"Oh hi! It's great to see some new faces here. Are you two together?"

Dean immediately said no, as Sam replied the exact opposite. The woman looked at them in confusion, and Dean himself blinked in surprise to what Sam had said.

"Yeah, we're together." Sam said, somewhat confidently, "He's just you know, a little nervous."

The woman smiled sympathetically at Dean, "There's no need to be shy here. This is a supportive environment after all. We don't care if your gay, or bisexual or whatever, here you can be open about who you love."

"You know it Lela," Another woman smacked the first one on the cheek and then turned to Sam and Dean, "Newbies huh? Come on, follow me, I'll show you to the basement."

As the woman led the two of them through the house, Dean turned to glare at Sam.

"What the hell, man?"

Sam kept walking, facing straight ahead, "Well, they weren't going to believe anything else."

"You could'a said we were friends."

They entered the basement and looked around in surprise at how big it was. There were at least thirty people already there, seated at tables with one another. Nearly everyone was wearing some sort of rainbow coloured apparel.

"Seems we underdressed Sammy," Dean noted as they sat down at a table. Sam chortled and then turned to the people sitting beside them.

"Hi!" He said tentatively.

"Hi yourself," A guy said back, "Haven't seen you at one of these before. The name's Annie."

Immediately Sam corrected his first assumption of her gender and smiled, "I'm Sam, that's my bro- boyfriend. My boyfriend, Dean."

Dean plastered a smile on his face, but Sam could tell he wanted to strangle him, "Yeah. That's me. The _boyfriend._ "

Annie smiled, "How long have you two been together?"

"As long as I can remember," Sam replied, but then averted the subject, "listen… I've been hearing some weird rumours about this club."

She immediately stiffened, "What kind of rumours?"

"Well," Dean interjected, "We heard some people that belonged to this club were killed."

"Yeah…" Annie sighed, "That's right. It's awful. Three of our members committed suicide. I don't get where you got the idea they were killed, but… yeah, they died."

Someone else cut in, "And you see, that's a big problem in our community! Families, co-workers, classmates, they can be so unsupportive. Up to the point where it becomes too much for the person… and…" They drifted off.

Annie sighed, "It's sad. But yeah, it happens. We were pretty sure things were getting better too. We had all these new members, and well, suddenly three members who've been here for a long time just…"

"I'm so sorry," Sam said, "But you know, I'm wondering, have you noticed anything else strange going on? Cold spots, flickering lights, etcetera."

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Lela just said the heater is broken. And well, this place is old you know?"

Dubiously Sam sat back as he noticed the first woman, who he supposed was called Lela step up onto the stage.

"Hi everyone!"

The crowd replied with a chorus of greetings.

Lela grinned, "Well, first of all I'd like to welcome all the newcomers, and hope you enjoy yourselves here today. Okay! As we do every week, I want some of you guys to come up and share some stories. Anything goes. A story about coming out, story about your first kiss, just something you want to share. Who's first?"

Someone stepped up to the mic, looking confident. They cleared their throat.

"Hi, my name's C.J, and I've been married to my husband Drew for ten years, but we've been together for at least thirty. We were high school sweethearts you see. Him and I wanted to go to prom together, but weren't really allowed. Still went, though. From then on, we were always together. Didn't matter if we weren't able to get married, I loved him. Still do- with all my heart."

He smiled softly, looking out into the crowd, "We had our ups and downs, and… I'm just so happy I found this supporting group of people, and, well… I'm glad Drew and I can be happy with who we are, and that we'll be together until the end of our lives, as husbands. Thank you."

C.J stepped down from the mic and the whole room clapped. He sat down beside another man and took his hand.

Annie nudged Sam, "You should go up and tell your story! We love to hear newcomers."

Sam looked nervously at Dean, "I uh, I'm not sure I should—"

"Do it!"

Someone else, that was sitting at another table yelled back, "JUST DO IT! Don't let your dreams be dreams!"

Sam stood up, "Fine! Fine, I'll go up." Dean looked at him incredulously, and Sam stepped up to the podium.

He took a shaky breath, and began to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, uh… this is my first time at one of these thing so, uh, well, my name's Sam. I've um, I guess I've been together with my- my… _boyfriend_ for as… well as long as I can remember." Sam looked out into the audience nervously, trying not to look at Dean, "He's… well, we grew up together. I… always looked up to him."

Sam took a deep breath, and decided to just say it all, and damn the consequences, "He's… one of the most important people in my life. I have no idea who I would be without him… what I'd be doing, where I'd be… he's shaped my life. I… I wouldn't want it any other way. I mean, um, even though I was never the easiest person to be around, he was always there. He believes in me."

Sam smiled slightly before continuing, "He showed me I was strong when I felt like I was weak. Even though I've made so many mistakes, he… he still forgives me even if I don't always forgive myself. If I didn't have him by my side, well, I might as well have lost my soul… Which really isn't fun, let me tell you. I would die for him. And um, I probably don't say it enough, but… I love him." Sam's voice caught on the last sentence and he cleared his throat.

"Well uh, th-that's about it. Thanks for listening, I guess." Sam stepped down from the podium, and the whole room clapped. His face was burning as he sat down by Dean, refusing to look at him. Sam prayed he wouldn't read too far into what he had said, but… was it too much? Would he be able to play it off as just… acting?

Annie grinned at Sam, "That was so sweet. You two are such a cute couple."

Sam just nodded, saying nothing. He could hardly believe he'd done that. He might as well have admitted— admitted what? He couldn't like Dean in that way. It was absurd. Not to mention illegal. He'd buried those feelings a long time ago, because not only did he know they'd never be reciprocated but, well, they were wrong, weren't they?

Sam sighed, and unrealistically hoped that the other people's stories would never end, so he wouldn't have to face Dean. Still, the last person stepped down from the podium, and Lela stepped back up.

"Well, that was fun! Now that we've gotten to know a few of us, I'd like to mention once more, or well, for the first time to all of you newcomers, about the dance we're hosting tomorrow! Everyone is welcome, bring your significant other, or come alone! Who knows who you'll meet. It's at seven o'clock, but well uh, who knows when it'll end. Sound good everyone?"

The room cheered.

"Okay! And remember, the theme is medieval times, so if you want to, come dressed as some lovely medieval character!" Lela grinned, "That's all for now, I can't wait to see y'all tomorrow!"

The room clapped once more, and then excited voices erupted around Sam.

"I'm going to come dressed as a knight."

"Sweet! Do you think they'll mind if I make it fantasy too?"

Sam finally turned to look at Dean, and then cleared his throat, "We should um… we should probably look for that… ghost, now."

Dean glanced up at Sam quickly, "Yeah. We should." Both of them stiffy stood up, and after saying their goodbyes to the people at their table, Dean immediately began checking for EMF.

"I'm not getting a reading. Where did you say the murders occurred?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "I'm pretty sure they happened upstairs, in one of the guestrooms."

Silently, they both threaded through the crowd, and then up the stairs. As people were filing out of the building, the brothers sneaked further up the staircase, and to the upper floor. The EMF detector suddenly went off.

Dean lifted his head, and looked around, saying nothing. He headed into the guest bedroom, and the EMF was definitely the highest in that room.

"So… definitely a ghost, huh? Guess we should try to find out who died here that might be angry?" Sam inquired, hoping to get something out of Dean.

Dean nodded, once again remaining silent.

"Want to go back downstairs, maybe talk to Lela?"

No answer.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Why… aren't you saying anything?" Sam asked, but then immediately shook his head, "Never mind. We have a job to do and—"

"Did you… really mean all those things you said?" Dean was staring at the ground.

Sam regarded his brother in surprise, but then regained his composure, "Um, well, most of it, yeah. I mean uh, obviously we're brother so uh, the- the romantic stuff, that was all not true of course."

"Yeah…" Dean drifted off, "Sammy, well uh, you know I love you too right?"

Sam's heart skipped a beat, "I'm sorry?"

"You said it, so I thought I'd say it back. I mean, we're family after all. Let's just move on, this sounds too much like a freaking chick flick."

Sam smiled softly, "Got it... Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
